


Your Roots

by Baerura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, ohhhmygod, this is really cute i love it aehfbcakjlcka, this was a lot of fun, uheyvgaeuh im so proud of th is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Robotnik has hated his natural blonde hair ever since he was little. Agent Stone is going to change that.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Your Roots

Ever since he was a child, he hated his blonde locks.

He hated how bright it would shine when he stood in the sun, and how much he would stand out in a sea of brunettes. Everyone would gawk at his hair, amazed at how light the colour was. Some would attempt to touch his hair, and young Robotnik would have to stand still in a silent rage while his parents were around. In school, young Robotnik would be teased and ridiculed for his sun-bleached hair. He was called names such as “Blonde Bimbo” and “Dumb blonde”. He hated being called a “Dumb blonde” in particular, it was an insult to his intelligence and his hair. The insults really got underneath his skin, resulting in a burning hatred for blonde hair; on him and other people.

Now that the doctor was older, he was able to change the complexion of his hair to whatever he pleased. After experimenting with different shades of brown, he found that a dark shade of Umber suited him best. He was pleased that he was finally able to look and feel normal. He could finally walk around without catching the attention of the incompetent people that passed him every day.

The more time he spent being a brunette, the more he loathed the idea of his blonde hairs coming back. He would frantically pick out any blonde hairs he would find, in fear somebody would notice that he was secretly blonde. This fear lead him to hoard hundreds of the specific boxed dye that he used to dye his hair.

One morning, he woke up to find that his wretched blonde roots had grown, a shining bright light in a sea of coffee-coloured waves. He rummaged his cabinets and cupboards for the familiar box hair dye that he would use to dench the roots of his hair. After many minutes of frantic searching, he found no boxes left anywhere. He silently cursed his past self for not buying more boxes to prepare him for a situation like this.

Robotnik reluctantly got ready for work. He tried racking his brain for any solution to his dreadful problem before he even got to work but found no solution despite his 300IQ. He had no choice but to wait out the workday and stock up on the boxed hair dye after.

Stepping into his semi-truck laboratory, he immediately got to work on catching the blue alien. Agent stone stepped in shortly after with two lattes in hand. “Good morning doctor. I have your latte made for you.” The agent spoke with a small smile. The doctor was particularly irritable today, frustrated that his blonde roots were exposed to the public. ‘just leave it on the workbench, Stone’ The doctor grumbled. Stone already knew that today would be a long one. He knew without a doubt that the doctor’s bad mood would damper his as well. He hoped that something good would happen to the doctor to lift his mood, but he knew that miracles like that don’t happen often.

The doctor ordered the agent to go around town to do various jobs. He wanted stone away from him, he wanted absolutely no one to see him today. He doesn’t want to have to deal with the looks and the offhanded comments about his beach blonde roots. Robotnik sighed, frustrated with not only his hair but with the annoying little alien hedgehog he was desperately trying to catch. No matter how hard he tried, the blue devil would always somehow get away with only a scratch. The doctor ran his gloved hand through his hair, feeling defeated. 

As if on cue, Agent stone walked in, visibly tired from running the countless errands the doctor made him go do. The doctor didn’t realize how late it was until he peeked behind Stone to see the outside world. He could see the sun setting from his chair. The door closed as agent stone walked to stand diagonally from the doctor. ‘any luck catching the hedgehog, doctor?' ‘What does it look like, Agent Stone?’ his bad temper had not left him the entire day. Stone was sick and tired of it. The agent said nothing back, figuring if he were to keep talking, he would be surrounded by badniks at any moment, ready to obliterate his very being.

Agent stone looked around the all too familiar laboratory. In his time working with the doctor, he had seen very few changes to the area. There have been only very minor changes to suit the doctor’s very specific taste. The biggest one he could remember is the changing of the light fixtures that lined the top and corners of the lab. The light hue had changed slightly, but the amount of time it had taken to change the lights had made it that much more significant in his head.

The agent’s eyes wandered over to the doctor, who sat at in his chair looking at his large holographic screen. Immediately he had noticed that the doctor’s hair had the blondest roots that he had ever seen before. Internally, he was in awe. He never knew that the doctor was naturally blonde. He pictured Robotnik with the brightest bleach blonde hair he could imagine, how the hairs would shine under the sun like a light in the dark, how beautifully it would flow like a river of warm sunshine. He debated what kind of blonde he was. He couldn’t tell if it was more of a sandy blonde or a golden blonde. He figured the lights that shone above the doctor’s head was making it harder to tell what specific tone of blonde he was.

Fingers snapping in front of his face abruptly took him out of his train of thought and brought his attention to the now very irritated doctor. The agent could already tell he was in big trouble.

‘Stone?’

‘Doctor?’

‘Pin yourself to the wall.’

The agent promptly walked over to the nearest vacant wall and – just like he was ordered to – put a hand over his chest and pinned himself to the wall. The doctor towered over the now nervous agent, his eyes piercing daggers into his soul. ‘Are you hard of hearing, Stone?’ He asked, a bitter tone present in his voice. ‘No, do- ‘

‘Then why is it so hard for you to go grab my appliances, hm? I have asked you three times to go bring my tools, and you were in fairly land, daydreaming away.’ The doctor exaggerated his words greatly to emphasize his frustrations with the agent’s incompetence. ‘So tell me, what were you thinking about that was so enticing that you weren’t even able to listen to a single word I was saying?’ The agent knew he couldn’t lie; there was nothing he could think of to get him out of this situation. 

‘I was…I was thinking about your hair, doctor. I noticed that your roots are blonde’ The agent confessed, looking away in shame. The doctor felt his face going red in embarrassment. The one thing he didn’t want to happen today happened and the doctor wanted to hide from the world.

‘You got distracted by hair, agent? What a pathetic excuse, especially coming from you’.

The words that came out of the doctor’s mouth felt like a verbal smack to the face. Agent stone knew the doctor wasn’t the most delicate with his words but his words could really cut deep sometimes. Stone kept a poker face, trying desperately not to show how badly the doctor’s words hurt him. ‘I didn’t know you were a natural blonde, doctor,’ The agent moved forward, making the doctor move backward in response. Throwing all caution to the wind, The agent reached up to comb his fingers through the doctor’s hair to get a proper look at his blonde roots.

‘Agent Stone, what in the hell- ‘

‘Y’know, I think blonde hair is the most beautiful kind of hair.’ The doctor was stunned. He had never received such a nice compliment about his hair in years. He can barely remember the last time someone complimented him for it. Robotnik melted in the agent’s touch, smitten by his words. ‘I don’t know why you decide to dye your hair. Your natural hair is so gorgeous.’ Agent stone was mesmerized by how bright the doctor’s hair was. It looked like buttercream, so smooth and silky. The agent couldn’t get enough. In fact, he put his other hand in the doctor’s hair, massaging his scalp. Agent Stone’s hands worked delicately and precisely, massaging in just the right way to make Robotnik feel like putty.

Stone moved his hands to sit on the sides of the doctor’s face. Robotnik was confused, puzzled as to why agent Stone stopped so abruptly.

‘Why did you- ‘ Robotnik’s question was interrupted by a gentle kiss from the agent. After a few seconds passed, the doctor started to kiss back, leaning into the agent. Robotnik noted that the agent’s lips were softer than he expected (but he was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn’t count), they felt warm and smooth.

Parting from the elongated kiss, they could only stare at each other. Neither person could think of what to say after what just happened. Robotnik was the first to break the silence. ‘You are dismissed for the day, Stone.’ The agent couldn’t tell if he was pleased or not. He could feel the nervousness grow inside of him.

‘Wait.’ The agent turned around, his body halfway out the door.

‘…Thank you.’

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta thank the stobotnik discord server for this idea it's glorious (especially you oscar you legend). criticism of any kind is welcome acjnaklclakca;kc' thanks for reading fsdajhgd


End file.
